


Breakfast With My Sister

by yurah



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurah/pseuds/yurah





	Breakfast With My Sister

The sun rose as it did every morning. Its luminous rays, painted the skies above Canterlot in a soft pink hue. There was not, but a few clouds that hung before it, foretelling that this particular day was to be a beautiful one.

Today was not like any other day of the week, it was…Friday. It was considered the last work day for the week and ponies every gleamed and rejoiced knowing this day was going to be the start of a wonderful weekend. Except one pony, and that pony was none other than Princess Luna herself. Why did she hate Friday of all days? It was one of the days were many ponies would linger in the night, longer than ones usual weekday. So why hate it? Well she didn't. What she hated...was the morning, the very start of the day.

On every Friday morning and only on Friday would Luna be forced to have breakfast with her big sister Princess Celestia, or Tia as she called her. One wouldn't see this as a problem considering Luna had a fine relationship with her sister. What the problem was...the lack of sleep the Princess Luna was doused with. 

Princess Luna thrived during the night, it was the time when she would keep watch over the ponies of equestria; helping them in the dream world, or in reality. And because of that...she was required to sleep during the day. A time when most were out and about and Luna was busy counting the sheep ponies that fluttered over the fence. This of course, inadvertently caused her to become a shut-in and often at times…an introvert. Of course Princess Celestia didn’t find that thought to pleasing and often pondered of ways to help Luna with her problem .

In the end, Princess Celestia figured, why not have little Lulu come out and play on the morning of every Friday. Not only will it be fun hanging out with one another, but she will be out and about, able to socialize with others. Well…try to anyways. Of course...Princess Celestia knew about her little sister's sleep deprivation, but she was an alicorn. Not that anything short of a mass multi-planet collision would kill her anyways. So…not really much of a problem.

And just like that...a new weekly ritual was born between the two sisters and everything would go as plan, Right? No, absolutely not!

Luna stirred as the sun's morning rays shone upon her. Her head swiveled from side to side in a mass panic, her limbs twitching as she mumbled in a cold sweat, "No...Please, no! We do not wish to leave the sanctuary of our comfy sheets...No!" She then sprung from her sheets and looked around her room, searching for that very monster that chased her in her dreams. "Gone...she's...it was just…a nightmare..." Luna then sighed in relief, knowing that Friday, her tormentor, had not come yet and laid back in to the sheets that comforted her, eyelids shut over her bloodshot eyes. "Hehe...Friday,” she chuckled. “We are so very glad it is only Thursday." 

Soon the rays of the sun struck her eyelids with such precision that it cause her to profusely blink them open. It took a while, but eventually her vision cleared and she spotted the most horrid, vile, and something so disgusting it ripped her eyes wide open with fear. Right on her ceiling, just above the spot where Luna laid her head was...was...her alarm clock crudely duct taped to the ceiling. But no, that wasn't the thing that caused her messy bed mane to stand on end, no it was what the clock said.

"F...R...I...8...2...9..." She voiced, pausing after reading every single bright green digit. "No, it couldn't be...this is how our nightmare had begun," She cried as her face scrunched, tears running down her face. Luna was absolutely horrified at the revelation, the Friday in her nightmare that was playing in her sleep...was happening now. Princess Luna then began a series of wails that would drive even the banshees whom haunted the Everfree Forest to shield their own ears.

The wailing was so loud that it had caused two of Princess Luna's most trusted guards to rush into her chamber in a panic, bucking the doors from their hinges with their combined strength.

"What?!" Princess what's going on here?" The larger of Luna's guards shouted. The both of them spears in hoof, ready to take any intruders down.

Princess Luna pointed her hoof in the directly at the clock taped to the ceiling and howled like a scared little foal, more tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What, what is it? A bomb!" The smaller one suggested this time. The two like lightning, quickly made it to their princess's side. As soon as they did the Princess began pointing furiously at the alarm clock, her crying intensified the more she pointed.

"Friday..." Luna answered in her sniveling voice. Luna was so afraid of Friday that any mention of the weekday triggered her, which caused her to burst into emotions. Though, most would wonder whether she had passed her sister in rank as…a drama queen. 

Both guards’ faces turned from alert and ready to a disgruntled frown. They both then stomped out of their Princess' chambers and back to their posts. Has their princess gone mad? Was she loosing it? Yes, the answer was yes. This incident has happened nearly five times already and well who could blame the guards for acting the way they did. Night terrors about Friday coming to get her, or the episodes that sprung up when she even so much as peeked at her calendar. This perticular weekday was not only upsetting to the princess, but also to her guards.

As Luna was busy cowering in her sheets, a small glowing orb whisked its way into Luna's room from her window. It floated in an unusual flight pattern; performing large dives, moving side to side as how a slithering snake would, or even making barrel rolls for some odd reason. The little glowing orb seemed to curse in Princess Celestial’s voice as it fluttered away from Luna but, would always voice a soft, "yes." as it got closer to the princess of the night. It was of course one of Princess Celestia's experimental spells for a magical two way communicational system. Though, it seemed really unnecessary as the futuristic telephone would do the same and would be set for release in the upcoming months.

It took some time but, the orb eventually made it to its target, inches from Luna's ears. "Lulu, oh Lulu, please wake up." It spoke in a soothing voice.

Luna swiveled her head and soon spotted the small glowing orb sitting on her pillow.

The glowing orb hovered up to Luna's face and informed, "Luna, please get out of bed and come to the gardens. We are going to have breakfast outside for a change." It then zipped towards the window, bouncing off the frame, and the top window pane until actually making it through the opening. Soon, it eventually dove out of sight just after cursing itself. Apparently there were some bugs that needed to be ironed out.

Luna grabbed the body pillow that hung near the edge of the bed and hugged it tightly. "Why, why must it be Friday," she said in such a dramatic way, that it would cause Rarity to give up her title as Drama Queen of Ponyville to the princess. 

After the soft whining session, she built up enough strength to start the dreaded day and hopped out of bed. As she went, Luna ran her hoof throughout her mane. It was messier than her usual bed mane, but why bothers combing it. She then felt her teeth, wondering if she should brush before going to eat. Absolutely not necessary, she had just brushed prior to going to bed. Which was about no more than three hours ago, surely the magical tooth protection paste of this era would hold up for an entire day, so why bother. She was going to just hop back into bed after breakfast anyhow.

Princess Luna rounded the spiral staircase and made it through the back doors of the castle without a hitch. Though previous times she wasn't as lucky as she had her fair share of tumbles down the flight stair, unfortunately bringing one or both of her guards with her as well.

The moment Princess Luna stepped outside, she was not only met with the intensely bright sun which made her blink repeatedly, but with her sister whom was lazily sipping coffee from a plastic cup.

"Lulu, little sister, come here I want to show you this new breakfast pastry that is sweeping the country," Celestia waved, enthusiastically to her sister at the doorway. She was practically bouncing up and down in her seat as Luna drew near. Celestia was eagar to start the day with her little sister.

Luna let out a groan as she eased herself into the chair, sitting just across from her sister. In-between them on the table, there were two small plates, and a large bag filled with looked like round colorful pastries; a diverse assortment of what seemed like endless choices of flavors. Luna had seen ponies eating these treats before, although scrumptious looking. She never knew where she could obtain them, but eventually the pastries had slipped her mind and her curiosity for them died. Till…they were right in front of them.

Celestia tipped the bag at Luna in just the right angle so she would be able to look at the contents inside. "These little guys are called donuts and they are absolutely…mouth…watering…goodness. Go on, try them," She said in a voice similar to the times she binged on chocolates, nudging the bag a little to tempt Luna.

Luna bit the line, she levitated the doughnut that sat at the top of the pile inside. It was one that was slathered with a chocolate coating with multicolored sprinkles as well. She then eyed it carefully; the pasty looked good, but the way it was cooked...it seemed like it would go straight to a certain part of one’s body. Celestia has been gaining weight in that specific area...maybe she is trying to plump up her little sister so didn't feel as bad.

"Go on Luna, take a bite," Celestia egged, gesturing with her hoof to continue. "It's not like its poisoned or anything."

Luna eyed her sister suspiciously before taking a small bite into the chocolaty confection. Soon her eyes widened and Luna was shot into paradise. 

She was trotting happily through the Unicorn Plains as bite sized doughnuts began to fall from the sky. Luna looked up and spotted hundreds of Pegasi chef up in their respective clouds, frying up the fatty goodness, then raining them down onto the princess of the night. The princess frolicked as the doughnuts began to pile up so high that she was able to roll aro-"Luna, oh Luna. Come back to Canterlot. Hello, anyone home?" Celestia interrupted, bringing the younger princess back into reality.

After regaining control of her own thought process, Luna was with her sister's Grinning face. "So, how was it?" she asked.

"It was...amazing..." Luna answered, her eyes gleaming with joy. It was the best doughnut Luna had ever tasted, though it was the only one. But not for long.

In a sudden move she grabbed three more doughnuts with her magic and two more with her hooves. Totaling six doughnuts in her control, all of different flavors; Luna intended to try them all out. Nearly a thousand years on the moon with nothing rocks did indeed heighten the taste of the doughnuts past their already high level of tastiness.

Luna began munching on the fried delicacies, taking mouth full’s of several at a time before beginning to chew. Much to the dismay of a cringing Celestia, who averted her eyes away from her glutton of a sister. Probably not the best idea to buy in the dozens.

"Umm Lulu, maybe you should take it easy on th-" Celestia voiced her concern, but was interrupted with bits of doughnut crumbles flying at her.

"Never!" Luna shouted, spraying even more bits of crumb...and warm spit at her sister. All before continuing to engorge herself in her research in order to find the best tasting doughnut.

Celestia had to do something. There wasn't any way she was going to let this freak show continue, at least not under her rule. As sly as she could, Celestia lit her horn and zapped the large bag of doughnuts to the first place she thought of; the staffroom where both night and day guards would relax after their shift. Why the staffroom? Because it lingered in her head after some of her guards had snuck some hard cider in the staffroom to celebrate the Summer Sun Celebration, which to its effects, had caused nearly all of the carpet to be ripped out for tiles after the simultaneous purging of bodily fluids.

Being caught off guard, Luna was blinded by the light from Celestia's magic. Blinking her eyes, her vision came to, and she in was shock. The bag of doughnuts were gone, just like that, her research would have to be halted. 

"Sister! What has happened to the delectables that was sitting here before us." Luna questioned in her Canterlot voice, having dropped the doughnuts in her grasp. She then began to look under the table, and even the small plates. Desperate to find the doughnuts.

Celestia did her best to play it off by taking a gulp of her coffee to try and block her guilty face from being spotted, "I um...I think I spotted a glimpse of a bat wing as soon as the bag went missing."

"Bat wing? " Luna perked up, "The guards!" She shouted with teeth blaring, before unfurling her wings and taking off, disappearing into the castle and leaving Celestia in her wake. 

"I am sorry my underlings, both mine and Luna's. I will make it up to those poor souls that will feel the wrath of my sister's," Celestia said to no one in particular. She could only imagine those poor guards taking a bite into those donuts, thinking they were treats from Celestia, the nice Princess. Only to be punished horrifically by Luna, the mean one. Celestia did feel bad, but guards are replicable so no harm done. The scheduled Friday morning ritual of course...was ruined.


End file.
